


Twenty-Four

by naasad



Series: The 'Verse (Les Mis) [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Enjolras, Capitalism, Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, Kittens, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, Panic Attack, a day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Feuilly's day consists of work, work, at least one volunteer opportunity, and more work. Why do people assume he's the put together one?





	Twenty-Four

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know nothing about how anything works in France, but all of these are at least based on real jobs I've had in America. Especially the grooming salon, I actually underexaggerated that one from what I remember cause I know memory tends to dramatize things, and it's still so horrible....
> 
> Anyways, this was supposed to be a set of 24 drabbles, but it got a little out of control. XD Let me know what you think!

**0300**

Feuilly sighed and rolled over in his boyfriend’s arms. He took a moment to memorize his features. More and more, lately, they’d just been ships passing in the night.

Grantaire’s brow furrowed as he woke up, blinking blearily. “Leaving?” he murmured.

“Not yet,” Feuilly replied, unsure why they were whispering, but relishing in the liminal spaces of the early morning. He leaned in close for a kiss. “I do have to get out of bed soon, though.”

Grantaire groaned and pressed his face into the pillow. “Nooooo.”

Feuilly laughed softly. “Dinner tonight?”

“Mhm.” Grantaire nodded. “Candlelit easy mac, the most romantic dinner on Earth.”

“More romantic than candlelit cup of noodles,” Feuilly agreed, eyes sparkling. He gave him one last kiss before heading to the shower.

* * *

 

**0400**

Feuilly stood as a wheelchair user came on the bus, casting about for an empty seat on the unusually crowded bus.

Just as he found one, someone squeezed past him with a very obvious grope and sat down in it. “Thanks, sweetheart, I’ll take that for you.”

Feuilly sighed. He wasn’t that effeminate, just short, and even he was….

The little old lady sitting next to the stranger gave him a sympathetic look.

He sighed again and waited for another seat to open, checking his phone in the meantime.

Jehan had sent him yet another selfie with a kitten, a tiny silver tabby this time. _“What about this one?”_

Feuilly smiled and shot off a quick reply. _“I’ll see when I come in tonight.”_

 _“Again?”_ Jehan asked, followed by a frowny face.

 _“No rest for the wicked. Gotta pay the bills somehow.”_ Feuilly looked up then and narrowly missed pulling the cord for his stop.

* * *

 

**0500**

“Team meeting,” Valjean called as Feuilly walked in. “I’ve brought pastries and coffee.”

Feuilly nodded gratefully and signed into his computer, setting his phone system to Meeting status. He had been worried about working for Enjolras and Cosette’s father at first, but it had turned out to be the best decision of his career.

The former mayor was a one-man force greater than any union. He’d jumped right back into the workforce after his term, simply to try and make things better for the employees.

Feuilly respected him a great deal. “Any new promotions?”

“Half off third and fourth passengers.”

Feuilly winced as he opened the email. **“50% OFF”** , it read, in bright neon, and then the terms and conditions no one would read just below. “It’s going to be one of those days.”

“I’m sorry,” Valjean said, and the amazing thing was he genuinely meant it.

* * *

 

**0600**

“Hi, thank you for calling the Cruise Department, my name is Hadrian. How may I help you today?”

“Adrian, listen.”

Feuilly rolled his eyes. His first name was easier than his last, but people still butchered it every time.

“The last guy I talked to said I couldn’t get the half off, okay, but I need you to help me.”

“I’ll do what I can, sir. How many passengers do you have?”

“Two. It’s me and my girlfriend, it’s our anniversary, and I just need you to do this favor for me.”

“I’m sorry, sir, the half off promotion is only for third and fourth passengers.”

“Okay, but we don’t have third or fourth passengers, so we should get it for first and second, right?”

“No, sir, if you don’t have third or fourth passengers, then the promotion, unfortunately, doesn’t apply.”

There was a moment of silence. “Then why did I get the email?”

Feuilly wrapped his hand around his microphone and sighed, trying to think of a non-patronizing way to explain that automated emails can’t read your mind.

“I want to talk to a supervisor.”

Thank God. “Yes, sir, give me one moment to complete the necessary paperwork, and I’ll transfer you right over.”

The caller hung up.

“What was his name?” Henri asked from across the aisle.

Feuilly shrugged as the next call came in. “Hi, thank you for calling the Cruise Department, my name is Hadrian. How may I help you today?”

“Hi, Hadley, my name is Renée, I’m calling about the half off promotion.”

* * *

 

**0700**

“Hey, Feuilly,” Valjean called. “After you’re done with after-call work, go into Training real quick. I want to pull some calls and go over your QA scores.”

Feuilly nodded and wrapped up his service case as quickly as possible.

“Your QA scores are perfect as always,” Valjean whispered once he’d taken a seat and plugged into the Y-jack. “You just looked like you needed a break, so we’re going to review that half hour call you had yesterday and pretend to be productive.”

Feuilly smiled gratefully but didn’t quite know what to say. Valjean easily crossed the line from employer to friend, but it wasn’t so easy for his workers. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

**0800**

Feuilly’s actual break came shortly after he finished with Valjean, a quite frankly insulting twenty minutes of a thing that left him just enough time to scarf down cold pizza and reply to all his friend’s texts.

 _“Still on for brunch?”_ Courfeyrac had asked.

 _“The Musain at 11, yes,”_ Feuilly replied.

Jehan sent another picture of themself and the same kitten from earlier. _“Look at her widdle face!_

_“R approves.”_

Feuilly shook his head, smiling. _“We’ll see.”_

To Grantaire, he sent _“Approving of cats behind my back? Betrayal. Ultimate Betrayal. You should be ashamed.”_

He didn’t expect a reply so early in the morning, but it came almost immediately. _“I couldn’t say no to that face.”_

_“Jehan’s or the cat’s?”_

_“Both.”_

Feuilly shook his head, smiling as he pocketed his phone. With a sigh, he headed back to the sales floor.

* * *

 

**0900**

Feuilly fiddled with the cord of his headset. Calls had gone from back-to-back to maybe one every hour.

“So what other jobs are you working today?” Henri asked, chin perched on his knee.

Feuilly yawned and stretched, glancing at the clock. “I’ve got a half shift at the Canine Boutique before dinner, then a quick hour at the Corinthe, covering for Éponine, and a couple more at the shelter."

“Uh-huh,” Henri said, sounding suspicious. “And volunteer work?”

Feuilly shrugged. “An hour and a half for that one after-school program I was telling you about last week.”

Valjean looked up, eyebrow raised. “Feuilly, do you want to take VTO?”

“Oh, come on,” Henri said, “you know he’s not gonna take it. I will, though.”

“No, thank you,” Feuilly said. “R’s between commissions at the moment.”

Valjean turned away with a look that told Feuilly he might be getting an anonymous check in the mail soon. Valjean was like that. “Go ahead, Henri.”

Henri whooped and signed out of his computer. “Thanks, Feuilly, you’re the best!” he called as he fled out the door.

* * *

 

**1000**

“Do you want a ride, Feuilly?” Valjean asked as he handed over to the mid-shift supervisor.

“Sure,” Feuilly said, “I’m just headed to the Musain to meet Courfeyrac.”

Valjean smiled at the name of his daughter’s second boyfriend. He liked Courfeyrac much better than Pontmercy. Probably because Marius was… well, he was Marius. “Do tell him I said hello, will you?”

“Of course!” Feuilly agreed.

They spent the ride chattering about this and that and the weather.

“Cosette speaks so fondly of your group, and Enjolras is just so passionate about it all,” Valjean said as he parked. “I’ve been wondering if I shouldn’t sit in on a meeting, just to see what it’s about.” He glanced over at Feuilly. “Or would that be strange?”

Feuilly shrugged. “It would be a little weird for me, but we’d be glad to have you, your children especially.”

Valjean beamed.

* * *

 

**1100**

Feuilly was only waiting for about fifteen minutes before Courfeyrac showed. A common side effect of being friends with Enjolras was being early to everything.

“How was work?” Courfeyrac asked as he sat down.

Feuilly laughed. “I’ll let you know when I’m done for the day.”

Courfeyrac snorted. “Are you ever done?”

Feuilly smiled. “How are Marius and Cosette?” he asked, reaching for his coffee.

Courfeyrac smiled deviously. “Pregnant.”

Feuilly choked on his drink, spitting it back in his cup. “What? No way!”

Courfeyrac nodded gleefully. “Okay, but you can’t tell anyone. We’re going to announce it to everybody at the meeting tonight.”

“That makes me so happy, you have no idea.” Feuilly stretched and sighed. “That kid is going to have the three most loving parents on the planet. I am curious, though, and tell me to shut up if I shouldn’t ask, who are you guys going to put on the birth certificate?”

Courfeyrac’s face shuttered briefly. “Marius. It was unplanned, and we all agreed we weren’t going to do a paternity test, but I’m still hoping it’s mine for some reason – I mean….” He sighed. “Marius is so… Marius in the way he loves Cosette, people would question why he _wasn’t_ on the birth certificate – people we’re not out to, you know? And I know they love me just as much but, it’s different, and – and that’s my kid, too. I guess I feel a little left out.”

“Have you told them this?” Feuilly asked.

Courfeyrac sighed. “No. Not yet. I just figured out now that’s what it is. Who knows? Maybe it’ll pass.”

Feuilly hummed in concern. “Probably good to talk it through anyway.”

* * *

 

**1200**

“You’re late,” Jacinthe called from the back room.

Feuilly glanced at the clock and sighed. He was still five minutes early. “Sorry, _madame_ ,” he apologized anyway as he moved to check his schedule for the day.

All small dogs that day, except one. Good, he could possibly finish early, then go home and have a proper shower.

“Can you vacuum back here?” Marie asked.

Feuilly quickly scribbled _‘1205’_ on his time sheet. It wasn’t worth arguing with Jacinthe over ten minute’s pay. “Coming!”

Just then, the door opened. “Hi,” the customer said, holding an obese Chihuahua dressed in a tutu. “I’m here for Chou Chou’s bath appointment with Hadrian?”

At least they got his name right here.

“Feuilly!” Marie called. “Vacuum!”

The phone rang.

Feuilly sighed.

* * *

 

**1300**

Only a minute after Chou Chou was picked up, Bahorel walked in. “Feuilly!” he boomed, reaching over the counter for a bone-crushing hug.

Marie glanced out suspiciously.

Feuilly ignored her and grabbed his check-in sheet. “Hey, Rel! Hey, Doug!” He knelt down to greet Bahorel’s Australian Shepherd Dog. “Have you been getting brushed?” he cooed, already feeling the ruff and behind the ears for matts.

Bahorel nodded earnestly. “Made a whole other dog! Béatrice has been setting it out on the porch so the birds can make nests!”

“Nice. Do you want any extras today?” Feuilly asked, already knowing the answer. Bahorel always got something.

“Yeah, that argan stuff you used last time, that was the best.”  Bahorel squinted at the blackboard. “Think you can airbrush a skull on him, too?” He patted Doug’s black flank. “Like a pirate flag?”

Feuilly grinned, his friend was never boring. “I can try. If the airbrush doesn’t work, do you want me to try chalk?”

“Sure!” Bahorel picked him up for another hug. “Take your time, and I’ll pay the kenneling fee, too, so I can pick you both up at four!”

“See you then,” Feuilly said, not sure how he felt about not being able to leave early, after all.

“Suck up,” Marie hissed as he walked past her to put Doug in the bath.

* * *

 

**1400**

“Are you taking a break?” Marie demanded.

Feuilly raised an eyebrow and looked up from the front desk. “No, I’m putting in everybody’s notes for the day.”

“Wow,” Jacinthe said, coming up behind Marie just as he was about to turn back to the computer. “I can’t remember the last time I was able to take a break. Grooming is hard work.”

Feuilly bit back a sharp retort. “I’m typing up our notes so far.”

“Oh.” Jacinthe turned and walked away, looking almost disappointed.

“Oh, Marie,” Feuilly said, “Roi’s owner can’t do his usual four weeks, so I booked him on the tenth.”

“Oh, my God,” Marie spat, “I can’t believe you. I’ve been saying for weeks I’m going on vacation that day.”

Feuilly took a deep breath and counted to five. “It’s not on the calendar.”

“I shouldn’t have to tell you when I’m going on vacation, you’re the receptionist, and I’m your manager.”

“You’re…,” Feuilly blinked in shock, “the manager?”

Jacinthe reappeared and pointed at herself, then Marie. “Owner, manager. Call and reschedule, I expect you to take full responsibility for your mistake.”

Feuilly bit his tongue. “ _Oui, madame_ ,” he said, reaching for the phone as he marked Marie ‘unavailable’.

* * *

 

**1500**

Once his last dog was done, Feuilly locked himself in the bathroom. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stay in there until Bahorel arrived, but he just needed a break – just five minutes – from his employers. He silenced his phone and checked his text notifications.

Courfeyrac had sent him two messages. _“I talked to them, we’re going to figure something else out so we can all feel included._

_“Cosette suggested putting me and Marius on the bc, and it being enough for her having pushed the physical child out of her vagina, but idk how I feel about that either. It’s better, tho.”_

Feuilly smiled. _“You’ll figure something out. I believe in all four of you.”_ He waited a moment for Courfeyrac to reply.

_“All four of us omg you can’t say stuff like that to me asdfghklakdjdkjfldkf I’m going to be a dad!”_

Feuilly smiled and checked the message he had from Grantaire. _“What mood is the Devil in today?”_

 _“Volatile.”_ Feuilly frowned as he decided whether to tell him now or later. _“Jacinthe made Marie manager.”_

Grantaire’s response was immediate. _“WTF?!!!”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“There’s only three of you!”_

_“I know.”_

Marie banged on the bathroom door, startling him. “Feuilly! We have a walk-in for a bath! You’re the bather!”

“Coming!” Feuilly called, flushing the toilet and washing his hands.

* * *

 

**1600**

Feuilly fled out the door with Doug the minute he saw Bahorel’s car. “Just go,” he said, handing him the receipt as he climbed in the back. “You can pay me back later.”

“You paid for me?” Bahorel asked, already driving. “Did you get in trouble for that?”

Feuilly shook his head, burying his face in Doug’s fur. “She just said I couldn’t use my employee discount if I still wanted to get my commission.”

Bahorel raised an eyebrow. “That’s… surprisingly reasonable.”

“Marie’s probably going to kill me tomorrow for going over her head.”

“God, Fee, why haven’t you quit yet?”

Feuilly sniffled and reached for his phone. “I need to. I need to text R and find out if we can use his paycheck from his next commission for bills. That’s not our arrangement, oh, God, he’s going to hate me. I just can’t do this anymore. I can’t.”

Bahorel pulled over and got out of the car.

Feuilly’s heart sank and he bit back a sob, unsure what he did wrong.

The back door of the car opened and Bahorel slid in next to Feuilly, pulling him as close as possible with Doug in the middle. “Come here,” he said. “R’s not going to hate you. You’re freaking out over nothing, and I know you know it, and I know it doesn’t feel like it's nothing, but you have to remind yourself. R’s not going to hate you.”

Feuilly buried his face in Rel’s shoulder, measuring his breaths. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve him.”

Bahorel laughed. “He says the same thing about you. Are you still feeling up to daycare?”

Feuilly snorted. “It’s not daycare, it’s ‘an after-school enrichment program with supper provided’.” He sighed. “And yeah. Do you mind if I change back here?”

“Knock yourself out,” Bahorel said, moving back to the driver’s seat. “I love the skull, by the way.”

Feuilly laughed and shucked off his shirt – covered with dog hair, wet and dry – and with it every last touch of that place.

* * *

 

**1700**

Thérèse was there to greet Feuilly at the door when he walked in. “Do you want to take the preschool room today?” she asked, looking exhausted already.

“Perrine hasn’t claimed it yet?” Feuilly asked as he hung up his coat and shoved his backpack into his locker.

“Dorian ran it last night,” Thérèse said, as if that explained everything. It kind of did. “I can’t get anyone to touch it with a ten-meter pole.”

“Alright,” Feuilly agreed, mentally assessing what kind of damage Dorian could’ve done.

Sure enough, when he unlocked the door, there were still toys strewn all over the floor, sticky handprints on the counter, and last night’s pasta still in the bin.

He sighed, glanced at the clock, and set to work, doing as much as he possibly could in the ten minutes he had before the children would start arriving.

* * *

 

**1800**

Only one child ended up in Feuilly’s room. Little Michel was four years old, spoke French and German, and loved coloring, dancing, and his new dog, Picard.

Feuilly approved. Everyone knew the best Starfleet captain was the French one, even if he was played by a British actor.

“Do you have a dog?” Michel asked.

Feuilly shook his head. “My boyfriend and I are trying to adopt a cat, but we haven’t found the right one yet.”

Michel nodded sagely. “I didn’t know if Picard was the right one, but he was.” He licked pizza sauce off his fingers and took his plate to the trash. “Can we play the monster game?”

Feuilly brought his hands up near his face like claws and roared. Michel screamed with glee, and he chased him around the room.

* * *

 

**1900**

Grantaire already had dinner ready when Feuilly walked in the door. “Candlelit easy mac, as promised,” he said, bowing in the direction of the coffee table. “I know you’ve had a bad day, so I went and got you the Minions kind, too.”

Feuilly grinned and kissed him. “Mmm, bapple.”

Grantaire tapped his nose, grinning back. “Banana.”

Feuilly smiled and cuddled up to him on the couch. “Is there a reason we’re eating out of coffee mugs?” he asked, confused.

Grantaire smiled sheepishly. “I may have used my washing dishes spoons on getting Minions easy mac.”

Feuilly laughed and leaned into his side. “I love you so much. I’ll do the dishes.”

“Hell, no,” Grantaire said. “You do so much just so I can do what I love and all you get out of it is this,” he pointed at the mug in his hand, “and the occasional trip to the Louvre.”

Feuilly winced. “About that…, I’m going to quit the Canine Boutique. We’ll need – I’ll need help paying the bills. I know it’s not what we agreed on, but it’ll just be until I can find a new job.”

Grantaire chewed thoughtfully. “Permission to speak freely, captain?”

“Aye,” Feuilly said, not needing to think about it. He laid his head on his shoulder. “Always.”

Grantaire nodded. “I don’t think you should get another job. Definitely quit the Boutique, but we have literally tens of thousands in savings because we’ve been living so far beneath our means. As long as we keep that up, we should be fine.”

Feuilly bit his lip. “What about saving up for a house? A real home?”

Grantaire set down his dinner and turned to hold Feuilly’s face in his hands. “Home is with you. I know you’ve always wanted a house, if that’s still important to you, I can always work part-time at the craft supply store or something. It’ll help me get my name out there as well. But a house won’t be a home if you work yourself to death trying to get it.”

Feuilly’s face crumpled and he fell forward into Grantaire’s embrace. “I love you so much.”

“Me, too,” Grantaire said, kissing the top of his head. “I love you. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, because it must have been something pretty amazing, and that would be pretty out of character. But it’s also why I’m doing the goddamn dishes.”

Feuilly laughed. “Okay,” he said, wiping his face with his sleeve. “Okay.” He balanced his mug between his knees and reached over to hold Grantaire’s hand.

* * *

 

**2000**

Most bars, in general, were pretty deserted at 8 pm, and the Corinthe was no exception. That was one of the bigger reasons Feuilly had agreed to cover an hour of Éponine’s shift, so he was surprised to see Joly and Bossuet already there.

“No Musichetta tonight?” he asked, getting behind the bar.

The two of them beamed. “She’s coming later,” Joly said. “She would’ve gotten off work early if she could, it’s been ages since we’ve seen you!”

Feuilly winced. “Sorry about that, I’ve been really busy lately. I’ll be more free soon, though.”

“That’s right!” Boss crowed. “Your big day off is tomorrow, right? How’s that feel?”

Feuilly nearly dropped the tray he was holding. “I honestly forgot about that. I’m a little scared to go full tilt to full stop. I’ll probably just be an anxious mess all day.”

“Oh, Fee,” Joly sighed. “Just because you’re not doing something doesn’t mean you’re somehow worth less.”

“Yeah,” Bossuet snorted, “just look at R’s dysfunctional ass.”

Feuilly grinned. “I always try to.”

Joly and Bossuet cracked up like the good friends with terrible senses of humor they were.

Feuilly sighed. “Honestly, though, I do know that, but it’s just hard to believe sometimes.” His hand went absentmindedly to his throat. “I spent years being taught otherwise.”

Bossuet nodded sympathetically. “But wait, if you weren’t talking about tomorrow, what were you talking about?”

Feuilly shrugged. “I’ve decided to quit the Canine Boutique. My next shift will be my last, and R convinced me not to get another job to replace it with.”

The two stared in shock.

Joly whooped.

“Bartender!” Bossuet shouted.

“Yes?” Feuilly asked, trying to keep a straight face.

“Shots! We need to celebrate for you!”

Feuilly laughed.

* * *

 

**2100**

The bus Feuilly took from the Corinthe to the animal shelter was always crowded, no matter the time of day. The route ran from the airport, through the city, to just brush the edges of the more suburban areas. If you could manage to get a seat, it was a beautiful ride.

Feuilly had no such luck. He was crammed in like sardines in a can with the rest of the crowd, and after such a long day, he honestly just wanted to cry. Or sleep, but sleeping meant having to find a seat and also having to wake up before his stop.

He sighed and checked his schedule again just to have something to do, then he nearly groaned out loud when he saw who his partner was going to be.

Hélène.

Wonderful.

Hélène never did quite understand any of the many times he told her he had a boyfriend.

* * *

 

**2200**

“Surprise!” Jehan cried when Feuilly walked in the door, doing their usual jazz hands with unusual caution, so as not to dislodge the kitten curled in the crook of their neck and shoulder.

Feuilly nearly melted into a puddle with relief. “Oh my God, what are you doing here?”

Jehan shrugged. “I heard you had a rough day and figured the last person you’d want to deal with was Hélène.” They spat the name with almost as much contempt as Feuilly felt. “Congratulations on exiting Hell, by the way. Oh!” They plucked the kitten off their shoulder. “This is Pixie. If you don’t adopt her, I will.”

Feuilly smiled and cradled the tiny thing against his collar. “Hello, young lady.”

Jehan beamed. “So, I’ll take the front desk, and you’ll take her and go sit in the office.”

“We can both take the front desk,” Feuilly pointed out.

“Nope!” Jehan held up a hand. “No ifs, ands, or buts, except your beautiful butt in that really comfy chair back there. Go,” they shooed, smiling. “Go sleep. I’ll cover for you.”

Feuilly smiled gratefully and obeyed.

* * *

 

**2300**

He woke up mildly refreshed an hour later when the kitten started walking on his face. “Hey,” he murmured, only to get a paw in his mouth. He settled for petting her instead, and she seemed to like that very much, flopping over his forehead and purring like a lawnmower.

Jehan walked in then, a cup of something hot and brown in each hand.

Feuilly yawned. “I don’t think I should have any more coffee today. I won’t sleep at all if I do.”

Jehan shook their head. “Hot chocolate,” they said, pushing it forward. They pressed a kiss to his cheek, then perched on the edge of the desk. “Unfortunately, some unknown entity used up all the last of the marshmallows with their last cup. I bet it was this one,” they crooned, picking Pixie up off Feuilly’s face.

Feuilly shook his head, grinning. “You brat.”

Jehan only giggled in response.

* * *

 

**0000**

_“Have you met the kitten yet?”_ Grantaire texted at exactly midnight.

Feuilly smiled fondly. _“Are you waiting up for me?”_

_“Yes. And?”_

_“You don’t have to do that.”_

_“But I want to. Now focus. The kitten?”_

Feuilly shook his head and laughed as he put down the feather toy he and Pixie had been playing with and snapped a picture of them both to send to Grantaire. _“Absolutely perfectly perfect.”_

Grantaire sent back a heart eyes emoji, immediately followed by _“We should get her.”_

Feuilly smiled. _“I’ll get Jehan started on the paperwork and reserve her for us. If they haven’t already.”_

_“Is that where they went? They missed the meeting. Mc2 were very disappointed, they had quite the announcement.”_

_“I know, Courf told me at lunch. I can’t wait to meet the little one.”_

_“Yeah.”_

Feuilly yawned and picked Pixie up, cradling her in one hand and his phone in the other as he headed for the front desk.

_“Would you ever want one of those?”_

Feuilly dropped his phone in shock.

“Alright?” Jehan asked.

Feuilly frowned, shaking his head in wonder. _“I thought you knew that’s why I wanted a big house. We should probably focus on the fur baby first, though.”_

 _“Fur baby first,”_ Grantaire replied. _“Skin babies later. Love you.”_

Feuilly snorted out loud. _“Love you, too,”_ he sent, then he turned to look at Jehan. “We’ll take her.”

* * *

 

**0100**

Enjolras and Combeferre arrived at the exact same time as Jehan and Feuilly’s replacements. Jehan greeted their boyfriends with kisses as Feuilly did the handover, and then Enjolras turned to him when he was done. “We’re taking you home.”

Feuilly nodded. “Okay, thank you.” He gingerly handed Pixie over to Louis. “I’ll be back for her tomorrow.”

Enjolras frowned. “I thought you had the day off tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Feuilly said, shrugging, “but I have a hard time doing nothing. Adopting a kitten is the least of all evils.”

Enjolras nodded empathetically.

Combeferre twirled his key ring around his index finger. “Is everyone ready to go?”

The four of them piled into Ferre’s minivan, then Enjolras turned around in the passenger seat to look at Feuilly and Jehan. “By the way, Cosette is pregnant.” He preened just a little, puffing out his chest proudly. “I’m going to be an uncle.”

Jehan squealed and Combeferre smiled fondly at his datemates’ antics.

“Courf told me this morning,” Feuilly yawned, “since he knew I wasn’t going to be there.”

Enjolras deflated a little.

“Is that what R was texting you about?” Jehan asked. “When you dropped your phone?”

“No, R was asking about….” Feuilly hesitated, trailing off, then smiled to himself. “It was something I’d rather keep private for now, that’s all that it was.” He turned to look out the window, grinning so hard it felt like his face was going to split in two.

* * *

 

**0200**

Grantaire was asleep on the couch when Feuilly walked in. He smiled and crouched down to kiss him awake. “Hey,” he whispered, leaning his head on the couch cushion.

Grantaire sighed and stretched, pulling one eye open. “Hey,” he murmured. “Waited for you.”

“I can see that,” Feuilly said, smiling. “Do you want to come to bed?”

“Mrm.” Grantaire closed his eyes for a minute, then nodded. “Yeah.” He lurched upright, a little sleep-addled and unsteady on his feet.

Feuilly put a hand on his hip to steady him and leaned up for another kiss.

“Coming?” Grantaire asked, moving to the bedroom with all the hurry of a glacier.

Feuilly smiled. “In a minute.” He walked around the apartment, making sure the door was locked and all the lights were off. He brushed his teeth and hopped in the shower to quickly rinse off the day before changing into pajamas and then climbing into bed.

Still half-asleep, Grantaire rolled over and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him close. “Love you,” he sighed into his hair.

Feuilly smiled. “Love you, too.” He turned off the light and closed his eyes.


End file.
